


Absence

by twtd



Series: A Magic All Its Own [5]
Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate gives Mildred her Christmas present and they have a conversation about Æthelred.A story from the A Magic All Its Own universe“Isn’t it too late to go riding?” Mildred asked as she accompanied Hecate through the stables. The large overhead lights cast odd shadows and their breath hung in the cold air in front of them. Mildred had only been back from school for a few days she had already weasled her way back into Hecate's daily routine. It was an adjustment but Hecate wasn't exactly complaining.





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as part of Snow on Snow. Pulled out for ease of finding it within the series.

“Isn’t it too late to go riding?” Mildred asked as she accompanied Hecate through the stables. The large overhead lights cast odd shadows and their breath hung in the cold air in front of them. Mildred had only been back from school for a few days she had already weasled her way back into Hecate's daily routine. It was an adjustment but Hecate wasn't exactly complaining. 

“We aren’t here to go riding,” Hecate replied. She walked down the aisle until she came to the stall she was looking for. She lifted the latch and with a bit of muscle pulled back the stall door. Inside stood a handsome bay gelding with bright eyes, though they looked a bit sleepy. He was, perhaps, a bit more round than Hecate would have liked. She would have to speak to the head groom in the morning. “This is Henry. The Ninth.” Hecate rolled her eyes at the old joke.

She stepped into the stall as she held a hand out to the horse. He lipped at her palm and she rubbed her other hand over his forehead in response. He nodded his head up and down to increase the contact, clearly enjoying himself, as Hecate gestured for Mildred to join her. 

“Hello, Henry,” Mildred said as she approached. She reached for his jaw and scratched at it. Henry stretched his neck out in pleasure at all of the attention. 

“Henry is, was, Æthelred’s, that is, your father’s favorite horse.” Hecate swallowed. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be. It was just a horse for God's sake. No reason to get all choked up. Of course, it wasn't really about the horse, was it? This was the first time she had really thought about Æthelred in months. “It seems fitting that he be yours now.” 

“Mine?” Mildred looked at Henry with big eyes then back at Hecate. “Mine?”

“Mmmm, for Christmas,” Hecate replied. “But only if you think you can be responsible for him. He’ll require daily care for the rest of your winter break and over the summer.”

Mildred took a moment to think about it. “Like picking his hooves? And brushing him?”

“And mucking his stall and exercising him. The grooms will be here to help if you need it, but you won’t be able to have them do your work for you.”

Mildred looked at Henry very seriously which Hecate appreciated. “Okay. I can do it.” 

“I hoped that was what you’d say. I thought we could go on a ride tomorrow, but it will have to be early and it will probably be cold.”

“That’s alright. I don’t mind getting up.” It would be Christmas Eve and Hecate had a long day planned. Starting it with a ride would be an indulgence. She already didn’t like the thought of leaving Pippa in a warm bed by herself, but everything had a tradeoff. 

"He's really mine?" Mildred asked. 

"Happy Christmas," Hecate replied. She was shocked when she felt Mildred fling her arms around her waist. She patted Mildred's shoulder awkwardly. 

"Thank you," Mildred looked up at Hecate. Luckily Hecate didn't have to respond as Mildred's attention was quickly drawn back to the horse.

***

"What was he like?" Mildred asked as they rode down the trail the next morning.

"Who?" Hecate answered. "You'll have to be more specific." Hecate had been right, it was cold, and each of them was bundled up in coats and scarves, but she could still hear Mildred over the distance that separated them. 

"My father," Mildred said it simply, as though she hadn't just set off a bomb of emotions in Hecate's breast. Hecate stilled and her horse followed her lead and stopped as well. She took a breath and squeezed with her legs to get her moving again. "Mum told me not to go looking at old newspapers, and I haven't, but I'd like to know."

Hecate shifted in her seat; her horse ignored her. She didn't have the first idea how to start. How did you sum up the grand totality of a person? "He was…" Hecate stopped her horse this time and Mildred stopped beside her. She took a deep breath. "He was brash and headstrong. He was the consummate playboy. He never took anything seriously. He used to drive our parents absolutely mad with his schemes but he somehow always got away with them. He was…" Hecate took a deep breath. "He was a good brother for all he wasn't a very good prince. That's why your mother doesn't want you looking at the papers to find out about him. They won't paint him in the most flattering light." 

Hecate ran her reins through her fingers and over her palms. Mildred was looking at her thoughtfully. 

"D'you think he would have liked me?" she asked, her brow furrowed. 

"I think- I know that he loved you," Hecate responded. "You look quite a bit like him. There are photo albums somewhere we can look at." 

If Hecate still had one of his sweaters hidden in the back of her closet, Mildred didn't need to know that. There was no sense in setting her up to worship a dead man. Better that she have a realistic impression of her father. And she could be told later that her father hadn't wanted her subjected to the madness unique to being a part of the royal family. 

"Really?" Mildred asked, excitement coloring her voice. 

"I'm sure someone knows where they are." Hecate nudged her horse to start walking again. 

"Cool." Mildred smiled brightly. She and Henry fell back in behind Hecate as they started their ride again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and I'm on Tumblr @twtd11


End file.
